malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Utheraptor the First
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kedeviss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jade Raven (talk) 15:03, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Revisions Hi Utheraptor the First, thank you for your edits. I did revert two of them as the previous version was the grammatically correct one. Please don't let this put you off from making further edits. The more contributions to this Wiki, the better. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:34, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Ref: The Quest ;-) First off, thank you very much for your contributions today - I looked at Fear Sengars page only a few days ago, thinking that it had so much info missing. I would be thrilled if you took up the word-by-word quest, Utheraptor. You can guess, that it takes quite some time just to do one chapter so the more people have a go, the better. Take for example a simple info like Ganoes being the eldest son of house Paran. That requires checking his page, the page of the house, his siblings pages, his parents pages... you get the idea. Hope you don't mind a few 'how to' suggestions made in the interest of site continuity... If you are doing the word for word quest, can I ask you, pretty, pretty, please, to add references, please. I know it's a bore, but unless a piece of info has a source reference, it can't be checked and has to be taken with a pinch of salt, as they say. I have come across a few things which didn't seem right but could not check because there was no reference. A lot of info has obviously been added by contributors from memory and going by mine... rest my case, as they say. If you are editing in Monobook, just click on one of my edits to see the formula I am using for referencing, if you are unsure on how to go about adding the source info (or just leave me a message and I'll try and help). I tend to have several pages up and use C&P a lot to add the same page reference to info from that same page. Having had a quick look at your additions from today, be wary of how you use un-quantifiable adjectives like 'beautiful' unless, again, you quote a source. The idea is to present the info as neutral as possible without bringing in our own interpretations. In cases like that I might add 'so-and-so thought X beautiful' and add the source info. I think those are the main points... oh, and a warning, it can be quite addictive!!!! Look forward to seeing what you think of the exercise. I have found quite a few small bits of interesting info in the process. Good luck! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:56, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Memories of Ice How is it going? Hope the mention of referencing didn't scare you off?! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:04, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Editing Don't worry about making mistakes. We all do and we all help each other out by checking things over. Many eyes see more than two. With regards to the referencing... just put whatever info you have and I'll take a look at the books and see if I can add the page number. Also, if you are unsure about the referencing format, just put the information in ordinary brackets and I will convert them into code later. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:49, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, Utheraptor, I really don't mind doing it. I know exactly the problem you have as I have set up the German version of this Wiki but because I don't have the books in German, there are limits to what I can do. Ever thought of setting up a Czech version?! (And if anyone reads this who is reading the books in German - talk to me!) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:50, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Translation If you look at our homepage, you should see the language links in the left hand sidebar. As you can see, there is also a Polish site (longer established). My main aim was to first translate names so that readers who go from reading the books in German to reading them in English would have an easier time of it. Other than that, I haven't done a great deal as I am too busy here and, as mentioned, don't actually have the books in German. If you are interested, Jade Raven is probably your best contact for setting up. I found it useful to have a separate log-in for the other site so that I can have the two sites side by side with two different language settings for the Wiki interface. My German username is 'Egwene vom Malazan Empire', so just a translation of the name here. This means that even if I edit under that name her (which I sometimes do) people can guess it's me. I also contacted the Wikia help desk a few times and they were very helpful as well. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:03, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Referencing Hello again, Utheraptor. Great contributions - again :-) I don't know if you saw my message regards referencing, but it would really help if you could add book and chapter numbers as often as possible. Just add them straight to the information on the actual wiki page. Don't worry about page numbers or about formatting it. Just put the book abbreviation and chapter number in brackets behind the info and I'll do the formatting. Thanks. Hope the new year is going well! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:40, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back Good to see you, Utheraptor :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:53, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi Utheraptor the First, Egwene is out for a couple of weeks. I'm one of the junior admins. Saw your message & just thought I'd say Hi. Good to know that you will be back. I'll look forward to seeing you around. :) aimzzz (talk) 09:36, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Hello Utheraptor. Good to see you again :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:26, October 9, 2015 (UTC)